


This Adult Thing

by Wizardessheartwrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardessheartwrites/pseuds/Wizardessheartwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun story where Liz is the older one in her relationship with Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for all my followers on tumblr!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+all+my+followers+on+tumblr%21).



“Klaus I am very happy that you have chosen our institution to further your education.” Randolph remarked, “Although I do have to apologize for the run about we gave you.”

Klaus uncrossed his legs and glanced up at the headmaster of one of the most recognized academy in Gedonelune. Randolph had only recently taken over the academy and made some strange changes to the school’s curriculum and system making the once exclusive academy now open to anyone who could meet its strange requirements.

“It’s fine.” Klaus replied, “I welcomed the challenge.”

Randolph chuckled. He found the young lad entertaining at least but he still was unsure how Klaus would react to the new system he had started.

“Well…classes have already begun.” Randolph continued, “But since you decided so suddenly that you wanted to come here you missed out on all the orientations and tours.”

“I am sure I can fine my way around with a map.” Klaus said.

“No that won’t do.” Randolph said shaking his head, “You have to get the full experience.” He reached out to pick up his phone to ask his secretary to page the student council president when his office door swung open and a young woman stood in front of it looking very flustered. Behind her was one of Deans looking as menacing as always with a broken branch in his hands.

Randolph tried not to laugh. “Conrad is there something you and Miss Hart need from me?”

Conrad Schuyler stepped into the room and quickly apologized for his sudden entrance, “Miss Hart broke a branch off another tree again. Do you honestly intend to ignore it this time as well?”

 “I didn’t do it internally.” The young girl said softly. Conrad glared at her and watched her visibly shrink under him.

“Now…now Conrad stop glaring at Miss Hart. I am sure she didn’t mean to break off the tree branch.”  Randolph remarked. He motioned for Miss Hart to come forward and asked, “Is that a bird in your arms?”

She nodded.

“Is that why you were climbing the tree?” Randolph continued.

She nodded again.

“Ridiculous.” Klaus remarked aloud. Everyone turned their attention to him. Randolph let out a heavy sigh and started to shake his head. This situation was about to get messy.

“What?” the girl asked.

Klaus stood up and looked at her. It was obvious she was older than him by the color of her tie. Each year group had their own color assigned to them to make it easier to identify each year group.

“I said that is ridiculous.” Klaus repeated, “You should have just left that bird right where you found it.”

“And what if it was a little baby?” she asked.

“A baby?” Klaus asked.

She stepped forward, “Yes…a baby. If a baby was left on your doorstep by someone; would you still leave the baby there?”

Klaus straightened his shoulders, “I would.”

“Alright Miss Hart…Klaus…why don’t both of you take a seat.” Randolph said intervening, “Conrad would you please tell my secretary to get the gardener to bring his ladder. We have to return this little bird home.”

Conrad looked speechless for a moment for nodded. He excused himself and left the office. Randolph looked at both of his students and motioned for them to sit down. “Please let me introduce the two of you.”

They sat down.

“Klaus I would like you to meet one of our forth years Liz Hart….and Miss Hart I would like you to meet one of our new first years Klaus Goldstein.” Randolph said. He quickly cleared his throat and smiled at his two students.

Liz was slowly turning her shoulders side to side trying to ignore the boy sitting down next to her. Klaus was still sitting straight ahead with no remorse in his eyes.

‘He must get that from his father.’ Randolph observed.

He waited for Liz to go through her usual routine to calm herself down. She stopped swaying and tapped her feet together while inhaling deeply. She then turns to face him with a confident smile.

“So…..” she asked.

Randolph chuckled, “Don’t try to look innocent Miss Hart. You still broke the rules.”

Liz pouted. “I know…I just can’t ignore things like that….it’s impossible!”

“I am glad you have found your calling Miss Hart.” Randolph said, “But climbing trees is a very dangerous thing to do. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Liz slumped in her chair, “Okay…fine. I will try not to do it again. I really, really promise this time.”

“You better have.” Randolph continued, “Because this time I am not letting you off the hock.”

Liz’s eyes widen, “You mean I am in trouble this time?”

“Miss Hart….this is the fifth time.” Randolph warned, “And I don’t think my punishment will be that cruel.” He motioned to her to turn her attention to Klaus, “You just will have to be Klaus’s guide for the week.”

Both students froze in their seats. Randolph tried not to laugh. He had expected that reaction from Liz but Klaus…he looked completely offended by the idea. He opened his mouth to object to the idea but Randolph stopped him.

“And that’s that.” He finished, “I don’t want to hear any complaining so please get along you two.”


	2. The tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz shows Klaus around the school

Liz and Klaus stood awkwardly outside Randolph’s office. The secretary had just left her desk to inform Liz’s homeroom teacher that she would late for class. Liz stared at the ground for a little longer and then glanced at Klaus. He was younger than her, that must was obvious. She had seen him in some pictures sometimes ago with his entire family. She thinks it was for Christmas but she can’t remember.

 “Okay so we should just get this over with.” Liz said aloud.

Klaus didn’t answer her. He was staring down the halls with a very blank expression

 “Do you have a map?” he asked.

 “No….I haven’t had a map of the school since I was in first year.” Liz said trying not to laugh.

“Then find one and give it to me.” Klaus ordered, “And then leave me alone. I will fine my way around by myself.”

Liz replied with an offended expression, “The headmaster told me to show you around.”

“And I don’t think you are capable of doing that.” Klaus replied coldly, “You can’t even follow simply instructions to not climb a tree.”

Liz glared at Klaus, “Now you listen here…” she started, “I was told you show you around and that’s what I am doing even if I don’t like it.” Liz then smiled sweetly and grabbed Klaus’s wrists and started to pull him down the halls.

The tour wasn’t as bad as he expected. Liz did seem to know her way around and she even seemed to know some strange places where he could relax when he wanted to be alone. So she proved to be useful at least. They were sitting down on the grass under a tree with a broken branch. Klaus assumed this must have been Liz’s handiwork.

“You’re strange. Why do you know all these places?” Klaus asked leading against the tree.

Liz giggled as she threw herself on the grass savoring the fresh air, “Because I get lost a lot.”

Klaus tried not to laugh.

Liz flew up and pointed an accusing finger at him, “Don’t laugh! This place is huge. Anyone could get lost even with a map.”

“No.” Klaus argued, “I think only an airhead like you would get lost.”

Liz choose to ignore his insults, “I don’t mind.” She continued, “I stop thinking about it as me getting lost. Instead I saw it as an adventure and I end up exploring all over the place. So now know where everything and anything is.”

“You should not be proud of that.” Klaus said.

“Well I am.” Liz huffed. “And I don’t need your approval to be happy about it.”

The second period bell rang. Liz stood up and sighed, “Time for class!” she glanced at Klaus, “You remember where your classes are right?”

“Yes. Unlike you I am capable of following directions.” Klaus teased.

Liz grinned at him, “Then you can find your way on your own like a good little boy.”

“Don’t treat me like a child.” Klaus replied.

“I stop teasing you when you get taller than me.” Liz said comparing their heights, “Bye.”

She ran off heading towards one of the buildings in the distance. She was a funny girl but Klaus found her presence refreshing. He laughed. It was so strange that when he first met her he was convince she will be nothing short of a pest but instead she proved to be useful. At the top of the tree, the mother bird finally returned to her nest chipping worryingly. Klaus stood and watched the mother for a moment examine her child before letting out a string of angry chips. The mother then settled herself in the nest and cuddled next to her child relief that it was safe and sound.

‘Well it seems she is good at something after all’ Klaus thought walking away,


	3. Rainy Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus gives Liz a ride home

Klaus sat down brooding at this desk. Next to him a loud cotton candy boy –Randy March- continued to ramble on about something. The desk suddenly shook and Klaus glance to see the boy standing up and looking out at the window.

“Hey it’s that senior girl again!” Randy remarked, “I wonder what she is doing now.”

Klaus looked out at the window and saw that Liz was feeding some birds. She didn’t seem to notice she now had an audience watching her. Randy chuckled at the long line of boys pressed against the window.

“She is popular?” Klaus asked.

Randy laughed, “Not really. She is just queer but I guess she can’t help it considering her situation.”

“Her situation?” Klaus asked.

Randy looked at him surprised, “I guess it never came up because everyone else knows.”

“Know what?” Klaus pressed.

“That she is an orphan.” Randy replied. Suddenly thunder rumbled making Randy shiver. “Looks like a storm is coming. Hope you brought an umbrella.”

As Randy predicted at the end of the final period, a downpour came down. Klaus was just leaving the staff room after handing in extra credit assignments to make up for his late start into the semester. Liz was standing at the entrance looking very conflicted about something. Klaus could see his driver waiting for him at the side with a large umbrella for shelter. He walked next to Liz.

“What are you doing?” Klaus asked.

Liz jumped and leapt back surprised to see him, “Oh it’s you!” she exclaimed.

“What are you doing?” Klaus repeated.

“Oh I am waiting for the rain to stop.” Liz said as a flash of lightning sliced across the sky.

“Where is your umbrella?” Klaus asked.

“I forgot it home.” Liz said embarrassed, “And I have to get to my job.”

Klaus’s driver walked towards them, “Are you ready sir?” he asked.

“Yes.” Klaus said. He reached out and grabbed Liz’s wrist pulling her along with him.

“Wait where are you taking me?” Liz asked.

“I am dropping you to work. You won’t get anywhere in this storm.” Klaus said.

‘Hold on.” Liz said looking very flustered, “I can’t let you do that.”

“Stop arguing with me.” Klaus said, “You can thank me later.” He pulled her towards the car where his driver opened the door to let them in.

Liz sat down in the corner looking very stiff, “Well….I….thank you.”

“Good.” Klaus replied, “Now please drive.”


	4. Messy Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz invites Klaus into her apartment

“My apologies young master but due to the recent storm there was an accident and now most roads are unpassable.” Klaus’s driver said.

Klaus looked uninterested through the window, “Then take me to a hotel.”

“That is also impossible young master.” The driver continued, “The storm has left a lot of people stranded and most of the hotels do not have any free rooms.”

“Tell them who I am and they will fine a room.” Klaus insisted.

“Um…” Liz said looking out the window at the traffic. “We don’t have that much hotels in this town and if a room is taken they won’t kick a customer out to suit another.”

“I am not telling them to kick a customer out. I want them to fine a room for me.” Klaus said.

“Well yeah but if they don’t have the room….” Liz said letting her voice trailed off. Her phone rang. She dug through her shirt pocket and took out her handy flip phone. She looked at the number and answered the call.

Klaus paused to observe her. Liz was talking softly but he did hear her call out ‘boss’ so he assumed she was talking to her employer.

“Oh alright yeah that is for the best…the storm doesn’t look like it’s going to let up soon.” Liz said, “I understand. Alright tomorrow then.”

She ended the call and look at Klaus, “Well no work for me today.” She said laughing.

“Well good for you but I am still stuck here.” Klaus complained.

Liz stood up and told the driver something. The driver nodded and started to leave the line of traffic and turn down a street where several apartments were.

“Where are we going?” Klaus demanded.

Liz looked at him with a smile, “I am returning a favor.”

The car slowed down in front of some old rundown apartments. Liz stepped out and ran towards one of the doors and started to unlock it. She swung the door open with a huge grin on her face, “Welcome to my humble abode!”


	5. The Difference Between an Adult and a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus learns some unsettling information

“This is where you live?” Klaus asked looking around. The room felt empty only filled with the necessary items. There was only one large room cramped with a bed in one corner, a small desk and chair near it and an even smaller kitchen smacked on the other side. There was only one other door that left the room and Klaus assumed that was her bathroom.

Liz was bent down under the bed and pulled out some storage containers with sheets inside them.

“Oh can someone turn on the radio on my desk.” Liz asked.

The driver did. There was a broadcast about the storm. There was intense flooding along with harsh winds and reports of possible landslides.

“It seems you were right Miss.” The driver remarked, “It will not be impossible to get anywhere in this storm.”

“I figured it would be like that.” Liz said resting the sheets on her bed, “Well both of you are welcome to stay here until things settle down. Klaus can even have my bed if he wants to sleep.”

“You expect me to stay here?” Klaus asked.

“Well you can go back out in the rain if you want.” Liz said as another lightning flash by her window, “That is if you don’t mind catching a cold.”

“I deeply apologize for the inconvenience.” The driver said bowing.

Liz laughed, “Oh it’s no problem at all. I couldn’t leave you out in the storm after saving me at school.” She paused and grinned at Klaus, “And after that Klaus is my cute little junior and there is no way I was letting him sleep out in the rain.”

Klaus didn’t comment on her remark but it did leave a bitter taste in his mouth. He circled around the room until he saw a picture of couple on her desk. He walked towards it and picked it up. It was Liz was some boy he thinks he had seen around the Academy.  He had striking blue hair and deep brown eyes and looked like that timid person.

Klaus held up the picture and asked, “Who is this?”

Liz turned and looked at him. She was trying to shoo off the driver who was insisting on helping her make the tea. Klaus watched as her cheeks became flush.

“Oh that Yukiya! My boyfriend.” She said proudly.

“He looks like a fine gentleman Miss.” The driver remarked.

Liz beamed, “He is!” she boasted, “He is in his final year and after that he is planning to study veterinarian like me!”

“You two must love animals very much.” The driver commented.

Liz smiled as she poured the hot water into the kettle carefully, “Yes….we do.”

Klaus rest back down the picture and tried to ignore the cracking sounds coming from his chest.


End file.
